Sapphire (Jewelpet)
Sapphie is one of the three official mascot characters of the Jewelpet franchise. A Cavalier King Charles Spaniel who symbolizes Friendship, Sapphie is the most responsible of the three as well the most studious. She is considered a genius in technology in the later series. Appearance Sapphie is a yellow Cavalier King Charles Spaniel with matching blue ears and sapphire jewel eyes. She herself wears a pink and light blue flower garland on her head and a Jewel Necklace shaped like a Trebble Clef. In some series, she is seen wearing a white professor's cloak and a pair of glasses. Charm Form Sapphie's Jewel Charm is considered to be egg shaped and colored blue. It has a star shaped sapphire in the middle and four small sapphires surrounding it. The charm is also decorated in white gold trimmings. Personality On her official info, Sapphie is described as a yellow furred and blue eared Cavalier King Charles Spaniel who symbolizes the Jewel Sapphire and her birthday is in September 1. She is described to be very quiet and discreet, and loves to look at the outside world by the windowsill. Her Jewel Power is Friendship. Her anime personality is usually based on her original counterpart. Being friendly, calm and can understand everyone's feelings, Sapphie knows how kind her friends were in both Jewel Land and on Earth. She is very supportive towards Aoi, her partner. In Twinkle. Sapphie's personality evolves into a supportive yet soft spoken researcher and scientist, matching with Sara's personality. This is carried over to Jewelpet Sunshine and Kira Deco, in which she is tweaked further into a genius prodigy. It was then changed again in Happiness. Skills Despite her personality, Sapphie has the highest magic ranking of all Jewelpets: "Crystal Class", since all of her magic is considered successful when cast. Thought a few Jewelpets has this class, Sapphie is considered to be the most studious of the three and is also has good skills on inventing and creating experiments. Usually she relies mainly on both science and magic in all of her studies. Sapphie can also wield a miniaturized version of the Jewel Stick for her magic or with Ruby and Garnet, to summon other Jewelpets from Jewel Land. In Kira Deco, Sapphie wields a Jewel Pod, in which she will decorate it with a Philosopher's Stone. Incantations *'Puri Puri Prism Jewerhythm! Sapphire Jewel Flash' - Sapphie's magical incantation which is used to cast her spells. *'Puripuru Puropuru Puriphony! -Jewelpet Name- Jewel Return!' - A group incantation used to summon a Jewelpet using the Mini-Jewel Stick. This requires Ruby and Garnet 's assistance. Notes and Trivia *Sapphie's jewel motif is the Sapphire, which is one of the four precious stones, together with the ruby, emerald, and diamond. *Her birthday is September 1, which is Disaster Prevention Day in Japan. She is also the only Jewelpet who represents the month of September. *Sapphie is overall the second popular Jewelpet in the franchise. *Sapphie's personality changes slightly in each series. On where she is shown to be studious in the first series, she then evolves into a researcher and scientist in the next 3 series. Category:Jewelpet Heroes Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Genius Category:Pure Good Category:Mutated